fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Datwikiguy
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Datwikiguy! Thanks for your edit to the Kuro (Spirit) page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 14:49, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your Spirit (race) page. You require my permission to make a sentinent race. Please tell me their powers and abilities, habitat, and whether or not they can breed with other races. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:58, September 7, 2016 (UTC) I'd avoid "Able to design and create their own planes of existence where even humans can reside in." aside from one big world like how there's a celestial spirit world, but other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:09, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Posted! Sakura0Xavier (talk) 15:36, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Spar I'll post when I get home, but I was looking over your characters and had a question about your elder spells. For the time freeze one, how long does it last? And for the siren mind control, how is that cast? Like is it a song or do you need to lock gazes or something? -Lady Komainu (talk) 17:17, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Council Things Hello, I heard you were interested in joining Koma's Magic Council. I'm really happy to see others taking interest in the page. I hope you don't mind but I'd like to ask a few simple questions before giving a yay or nay to your offer. Firstly, why does your character wish to join the council? what are his motivations and things of that nature? Secondly, What is standing with the people of Isgar? Is he from a well-known family? Is his reputation a positive one? Lastly, By having this character enter "our universe" are you okay with having your creative freedom with that character slightly restricted based on the rules of the council and that of our version of the Fairy Tail universe?--Blackdagger01 (talk) 18:29, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll add him to the page momentarily.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 04:28, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Uepon Mausu It has been brought to my attention that many things your character, Uepon Mausu, is involved in conflicts greatly with the council we are trying to create. Considering that some of these things seem to be a central part of his character I doubt you will go so far as to completely change him just to keep a spot within our council. That being said, if you do decide to, here is a list of things that conflict with our council and our universe. * Your character seems to be greatly against the council, funding a dark guild that seeks to overthrow or at the very least undermine the council. *Your claim that this guild has more power than the council. The council is one of the most powerful governmental bodies in all of Ishgar, a guild gaining even half as much power as the council would draw a lot of attention whether they mean to or not and would be dealt with quickly. *Your claim that your character owns all of the trade routes in Ishgar. This conflicts with our already established fanon universe. *Claims of being the most powerful, our universe prefers to avoid such claims as we firmly believe in the idea that there is always someone out there that is going to be better. Instead saying "one of the most powerful", a claim that will avoid conflict with any of the over one hundred characters in Koma Inu and the Toveri Alliance. Whether or not to make the necessary changes is up to you, however, failure to do so will result in your character's expulsion from our Council. If you would like to attempt to justify his involvement with these things or any of the other points I brought up, do feel free to do so. Thank you for your time and have a wonderful day/night.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 16:25, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Please remove your Curse from Uepon Mausu (Future). You cannot have both a curse and magic at the same time, as the rule dictates. Thank you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:21, October 2, 2016 (UTC) You're like the fifth Australian here now, hahah. Anyway, sure go ahead :) Per (This is my stage now!) 01:45, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Hell yea. Just between us, me and ComicMaster have a pretty big storyline in the works involving our groups and some others. CaliLife (talk) 17:28, October 31, 2016 (UTC)CaliLife Sure, go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 22:20, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Beach Story The beach story is up: An Oceanic Occasion- Koma Inu's Beach Trip!. I've made some headings for some activities that your character can do, plus it will help keep the page a bit more organized, so feel free to post on any of them. I'll be making the announcement for who made the GMG team on the 17th. --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:49, November 11, 2016 (UTC) --Lady Komainu (talk) 06:30, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 07:53, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:49, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Hai! My name is Milliana, and I was hoping that my character, Azyln, could join your guild called Herboren. It would be greatly appreciated if you answered! Thank you! Sincerely, Milliana, MillianaKitty (talk) 10:34, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Guilds Thanks for allowing me to join your guild! I appreciate it! Now, another problem. How she discovered that guild. I'm really short on ideas, and I need your help. Sincerely, Milliana MillianaKitty (talk) 11:17, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Guild Hey Datwikiguy! Milliana here, again. Got a second character named Augustus Point. Partner of Azyln, but he can't be her partner without being in the same guild. Do you think you could add another member to Herboren? Sincerely, MillianaKitty (talk) 01:54, December 31, 2016 (UTC) hey man are u taking applications for the Herboren guild? Alvedrez (talk) 00:43, January 31, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez yeah but I haven't finished him yet? Mind if i tell you when he's done? Alvedrez (talk) 23:33, February 1, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez oh yeah a quick off topic question for you man, how can u keep your template from showing up as a thumbnail for one of your pages? Thanks Alvedrez (talk) 00:23, February 2, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez hey thanks mate! Almost done with the character too Alvedrez (talk) 21:24, February 3, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez ok he's done here he is Alvedrez (talk) 03:36, February 4, 2017 (UTC)Alvedrez Posted CM6 03:27, February 6, 2017 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Darkness and shadow are the same thing, it'd be redundant. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:31, February 20, 2017 (UTC) tell me what your trance will be before anything else Per (This is my stage now!) 11:17, February 20, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 11:56, February 20, 2017 (UTC) yea ik sorry Ripcordkill345 (talk) 02:59, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Why? Because I wanted to try out my signature bro. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 22:32, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey Datwikiguy, Azyln and I are ready so go to the 'Vs Azyln Mikamura' page so we can start MillianaKitty (talk) 01:39, March 13, 2017 (UTC) DBR Eh, there aren't really too many on the Frost Demon's just yet, so feel free to create your character. But try and read the page and go along with what is says. It should be called "Arcosians", based off of your performance, I'll decide what should and shouldn't be done. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 18:07, March 13, 2017 (UTC) If you want to, and no restrictions, aside from the number 1 and 2 most powerful are held by myself and Comic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:20, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Well one restriction, the Mage has to have Spriggan class Magic Power or Curse Power if an Etherious.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:25, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Guild Recruitment Hey guy i wanna join your guild, i'm now making my character and i'll inform you when i'm doneHandsomeStranger (talk) 09:27, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Oculus Solis Yo, Guy. Since I had nothing to do here (i is trash) I started a guild! I was wondering IF you had a character or IF you would make a character for it. The guild looks like trash and only has one member and that was the guild master, so maybe? Oculus Solis MillianaKitty (talk) 01:30, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey Guy, Change my magic into Lightning Magic not guns magic, Thanks Regards HandsomeStrangerHandsomeStranger (talk) 18:39, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Light God Magic won't exist; it's redundant. However, go ahead with the other stuff. Just remember that it's just your own version of Light God Slayer Magic the god is creating. '''Per (This is my stage now!) 22:39, March 22, 2017 (UTC) It's all good in premise so far. However, I'd like to ask. How did he end up learning and mastering Arcane Magic? Unlike in Ishgar or Alakitacia, Arcane Magic isn't documented anywhere. And the process of learning how to use it is quite time-consuming, along with eventually mastering it. Most who are Arcane Mages either come from Ishgar/Alakitacia, or alternatively spend years in isolation acquiring knowledge. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 05:03, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey Guy, I want to tell you something that I DON'T WANT TO JOIN IN YOUR GUILD So, please take my name out of your guild members list RegardsHandsomeStranger (talk) 10:47, March 24, 2017 (UTC) I have a fab signature and wanted to test it out, since you were so kind to test yours on me, I am being so kind and testing mine on yours [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 23:18, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Guild Sorry dude i kinda wanna leave ya guild. Please erase my name from there Regards FatalLightning999 14:24, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 06:17, March 26, 2017 (UTC) I've returned the post RE: Apostle Hey Guy. Sorry for the delay. Go ahead and make the Apostle, you've put forward a convincing case! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:30, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 18:13, March 29, 2017 (UTC) your move Games Jigoku Games: A Battle of Elementals. It's up.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 00:22, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I was recently looking at your article Gai Diyos and I've become impressed with it's length and this Black Spirit Slayer Magic that he has. First I was wondering if i may be able to use Black Spirit Slayer Magic for my character Aydig Iso and second I was also wondering if you would like to have a fight between Aydig and Gai. Please respond as soon as possible thanks!BlindDoor (talk) 06:22, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Also, remember that this Blind Door person can't use Spirit Slayer Magic because they haven't met the criteria required and they'd need to ask me first. Unless you told them already lol Per (This is my stage now!) 07:37, April 4, 2017 (UTC) This isn't our fight yet right? BlindDoor (talk) 12:15, May 1, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 15:41, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Chat Why hello there Guy, how are you feeling today? 9Can't go on discord, my phone decided it ain't working :P) [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 08:49, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I always have a broken phone haha. I have been bored af my classes are not starting till the end of the month and I have been just looking for images - not having much luck - and I am gonna start working on Maaya this week. My dad thought you were funny last night though, I can tell you I enjoyed it a lot xD [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:01, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I found pichu's old wattpad, enjoying life as I remember helping her make these really bad stories. To be honest we were like 11 xD [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:24, May 17, 2017 (UTC) More like a cringe fest our grammar and stuff is horrible but then again it's prob better than mine atm xD I wrote a vampire story and it's like Twilight with less plot and more vampires for no need lol [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:32, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry no one really knows how to respond to me let's be honest haha I keep getting bored though today, might be cause I am used to being so busy thanks to classes haha [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:45, May 17, 2017 (UTC) haha I had to suffer them so you should too, then - if my phone works - I can spam you while your in an exam haha Revenge is sweet [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:53, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Day 4 without discord. I am starting to forget what it feels like to have DMs... The one good thing about this is it's impossible for Guy to spam me on the wikia but I don't even want to guess how much I will have to read once I get back on haha [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:01, May 18, 2017 (UTC) haha rip, I am trying to find pictures of Maaya as a dog and found one but t was when she was a kid which isn't that helpful :P Wanna help me look for pictures, I have spent all my school day atm doing this so I am sure it won't take you long knowing my karma xD [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:20, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Just a picture of Nonon from Kill la Kill with some kind of dog/wolf features, I keep finding her as snakes since she was a "snake" in the anime. I had to edit in paint though to try and cut off the whole neko next to her and it looks horrible, remind me to never use paint again xD I am actually working on Maaya's history atm, I planned it out a little while ago so just rewriting from bullet points into sentences [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:44, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Guy, would you be happy if I posted in our war, I am in the mood to RP for no real reason or would you rather post in our Sakura and Eve RP. I don't know if I can do the two of them in the time I have left with my internet - I don't know if I am staying till 5, if so I'll do the two of course - so what do you want me to put as an importance :P [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 12:00, May 24, 2017 (UTC) haha, I thought that we are nearly done I think, then after that, we can take a break till I finish these RPs, I keep piling them up and then offered to RP with Black a little while ago, I am such an idiot, nearly as bad as you with starting new projects. [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 12:02, May 24, 2017 (UTC) I was following it but then I started wanting to RP and then I wanted to work on Angra... I destroyed the To Do List haha but I am planning on doing back to it, eventually... [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 12:07, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Could've ben worse, was gonna ask you to co-own a storyline but decided to ask Dior instead haha mainly cause I knew you were busy with your two storylines now [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 12:59, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Sounds like good fun to me. I wanted to revamp my storyline since it's kinda boring to me and so it must be worse for others, haha but hey that means you might get to kill Sakura... I doubt it cause I would prob cry lol. Your talk page is just becoming an army of mini dancing girls [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:06, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Yea, I have my phone with me but its only got 10% left on it and the VPNs/Proxys on my laptop ain't working [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:11, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Charger is broken remember [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:15, May 24, 2017 (UTC) I should have a new charger today, my mum got paid yesterday sooooo it's all hope for the best really. Hopefully tomorrow we can get back on schedule haha [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:42, May 24, 2017 (UTC) true but I dont see why that is a problem. I have to search up about the general election for my Modern Studies class and it's killing me, I don't wanna do a groupwork topic NotLikeThis [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:50, May 24, 2017 (UTC) lucky for some haha I told one of my teachers I hated them by accident as well - I never knew they were beside me - so I fucked up like three of the five teachers I have. There goes my A* lol [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 14:37, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Good morning! My mum didn't buy me a charger :p [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 08:50, May 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: Request. I think someone made a darkness one. Not sure but go for it, if there is already a darkness version have a look through it to avoid copy. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:17, June 2, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 12:21, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Spirit Infused Being Can my character, Renji Imagi be a spirit-infused being? Just asking to make sure @IssaSlash (talk) 21:24, August 23, 2017 (UTC)